It's over or is it
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: Geoff has a reunion even though it only been a year, during this Duncan wonders if it's too late to make up with Courtney? Will the Duncan get his princess?
1. Chapter 1

It's over

AN: this story just came to me, and I thought Courtney needed some pay back against Duncan.

Duncan POV*

It was Geoff's idea to have a reunion, even though it's only been a year since total drama but hey, a party is a party and Geoff throws the awesomist parties ever. Everyone is going to be there according to Geoff, which meant Courtney. That name was bitter coming out of his mouth, he preferred princess. She will always be his princess, no matter what.

He doesn't give Gwen a nickname, doesn't know why he is even with her anymore. Oh yeah Gwen is using him to make Trent jealous and that thought made him chuckle, Gwen is still hung up on Elvis. Although, he would never admit out loud but he is glad Elvis has moved on from Gwen, not because Gwen is his girlfriend or anything. Just that Gwen dumped him on live TV and she is just as bad as him, maybe worse since she went behind Courtney's back and let him kiss her. Of course its not Gwen's fault, not entirely, mostly his.

He never apologized, never regretted it and never admitted he actually did, more the anything. He loved Courtney, he Duncan Black was head over heels in love with Courtney Shay. Bet your wondering why he cheated if he loved his princess so much. He doesn't know why either, maybe he was scared that she would hurt him first or that she didn't love him the way he loved her or maybe because he couldn't risk his rep anymore and wanted his image back or perhaps it was easier to like Gwen, they had more in common and Gwen liked he a lot.

He's sort of changed, he's taller, more muscular and more grown up. He has better grades in school, didn't get in to trouble as much as he used to. Everyone, even Gwen knows she is not the reason, Courtney is, it was always Courtney, always will be. Duncan sighed and drank down the rest of his beer.

Standing up, from the bar, he looked around for Gwen. Everyone had changed, some were still the same. The twins stopped wearing the same clothes, Izzy was less crazy, Owen lost weight, DJ was braver and Heather was nice! Duncan rolled his eyes when he saw Gwen flirting with Trent and oh look he has a red head beside him.

"Hey Duncan you remember Trent" Gwen smiled, squeezing Duncan's abs, ignoring his girlfriend he offered a hand and surprise Trent shook it.

"Hey Duncan, how's it going?" Trent smiled and Duncan smirked.

"You know same old same old, this your girlfriend?" Duncan asked and Trent's smile widened.

"Yep' this is my little Lily" Trent spoke proudly and kissed Lily's cheek, Gwen growled and Duncan smirked at her friendly.

"Nice to meet you Duncan, I used to watch all the total drama series, shame about you and Courtney" Lily smiled sweetly and Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, so how you two love birds meet?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes how did you two meet exactly" Gwen gritted her teeth asking bitterly and both faces lit up.

"Funny story but Courtney was the one who introduced us" Lily answered and the Punk and Goth shared a look of shock.

"Courtney? You mean TDI Courtney? Princess?" Duncan asked and Lily giggled.

"Oh yeah, I met Courtney about a year ago after she moved to London, we've been friends ever since" Lily explained.

"I catched up with Courtney about 7 months ago, she was performing at the night club and two months later she introduces us at a party, we've been together ever since and I honestly couldn't thank Courtney enough" Trent smiled, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"I thought I hear princess and party in the same sentence" Duncan chuckled and herd Gwen huff but once again ignored her.

"Why'd you call her princess, I mean you're not together anymore" Lily asked concerned and Trent raised an eye brow in question.

"We may not be together but she will always be my princess" Duncan spoke lovingly, the couple smiled knowing he still loved their friend and Gwen clenched her fists and growled.

"Hello, your girlfriend is standing right here, remember me Gwen! Not that crazy, bitch Courtney!" Gwen screamed and everyone froze and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Gwen you haven't been my girlfriend for mouths, the only reason, you're still with me is because you're trying to make Trent jealous. Newsflash he has moved on, why don't you do the same but not with me, it's over" Duncan stated and Gwen froze then scream and slapped Duncan. Turning from, she smiled creepy at Trent and flashed the call me sign then walked away.

"Dude that was harsh" Geoff commented with Bridgette by his side and nodded.

"Yeah whatever" Duncan spoke crossing his arms.

"She is such a bitch" Lily spoke and everyone stared at her.

"What she is, Heather may have kissed Trent but Gwen and Trent weren't together and Courtney and Duncan were, plus Gwen was Courtney's friend. So overall she is a lying bitch, she lied to Courtney went against the chick before dicks code and she didn't even say sorry, what kind of person does that" Lily asked and Trent chuckled, kissing her lips.

"So it's over between you and Gwen, now what?" Trent asked and Duncan shrugged then smiled, it's over between him and Gwen but maybe it's the beginning of Duncan and Courtney…again.

AN: Please comment, you think I should continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the revises, it helps and I'm still undecided on whether to put Duncan and Courtney back together or not.

Courtney's POV

Courtney was beyond nervous and excited for the Total drama reunion, on the one hand, she was worried about all the cast she been horrible to and hoped she could apologise and on the other hand she get to see Bridgette and Geoff. She had seen them in forever! She seen Alejandro and Heather, they actually became really good friends after their mutual hate for Gwen.

Courtney hated Gwen more than anything, even more then Duncan because she stole Duncan from me. Nice Goth girl her ass! She was then Heather, Justin and Alejandro combined because they never went behind their friends backs and stole their boyfriends.

Courtney shook her head, she had a feeling she see Gwen and Duncan at the reunion and she be ready for them, especially Duncan. After everything she still loved him! You see Courtney and Duncan had this game, see who hurt the other more. So far it was a tie. You would think Duncan would be winning but no In Courtney's opinion she pushed him too far.

Courtney snapped out of her thoughts when the cab driver called saying they were there. Taking a quick breath, she stepped out of the cab and paid the driver. Trent texted her saying it was a beach party. It was at a beach house owned by Bridgette, she had started her own business.

She smiled when she saw Bridgette and Geoff making out as usual. I cleared my throat and they smiled me. Bridgette ran over and the two girls hugged.

"Oh Bridgette I missed you so much" Courtney spoke happily.

"I've missed you to Courtney and OMG, you look great, I love the hair" It was true, it was no longer Mocha, in fact it was dark chocolate, down to her waist with a side fringe, she now wore a blue mini skirt, white leggings, white scandals and a pink tank top and a gold bracelet.

"You look hot Coco" Geoff exclaimed and Bridgette raised an eye brow and Geoff smiled.

"But you're stunningly beautiful Bridge"

"Nice save" I whispered and he winked as to say thanks. We walked in laughing and joking. Geoff stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Dudes attention please" Everyone fell silent and Geoff passed the it to Courtney and everyone gasped.

"Hi everyone it's good to see you all again, for starters I would like to apologised to everyone I missed treated, including you Duncan" Courtney spoke.

"I was a bossy, annoying, whiny bitch and I am so sorry, guess I got too competitive and I hope you can forgive me and thank you, have a great night" Courtney finished and stepped off the stage.

As she walked towards the bar she heard a voice so well known that it still haunts her drams.

"Princess…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, it has been ages and now I'm finally finishing this story, I promise to update on the others as well, when I can.

Duncan POV*

"Dudes attention please!" Geoff said into the mike, I gasped when I saw Courtney and all I could think how breath taking and beautiful she is, she always been like that, you had to be blind not to.

"Hi everyone it's good to see you all again, for starters I would like to apologised to everyone I missed treated, including you Duncan. I was a bossy, annoying, whiny bitch and I am so sorry, guess I got too competitive and I hope you can forgive me and thank you, have a great night" Courtney finished and stepped off the stage.

God, after everything I put her through she apologised to me? I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a slap against my head.

"Well what are you waiting for, a bus? Go talk to her you idiotic, moron" Lily ordered and I walked towards Courtney.

"Princess" I spoke and she turned to look at me, onyx eyes locking with mine.

No one POV*

"Duncan" Courtney breathed, he looked as exactly like she remembered dangerous, sexy and hot.

"It's been too long princess" Duncan replied smiling, it was rare for him to smile, smirk, oh yeah, grin you bet your ass but smile like that, like she was the most important person in the world to him, no not since TDI.

"How you been? How is…your girlfriend?" Courtney couldn't bring herself to say her name, she hated Gwen that much.

"We broke up, about 5 minutes after you arrived." Duncan explained and Courtney nodded slowly with shock written all over her face.

"Why, you two are prefect for each other" Courtney spoke bitter and Duncan chuckled.

"Is that jealousy I hear princess" Duncan replied smirking and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an ass" Courtney ordered dryly and Duncan chuckled.

"Gwen only stayed with me for so long was to make Trent jealous and me…I once was with this amazing girl who I was completely in love with, yeah we fought a lot, however it just added more passion, if you can believe that. I was too much of a coward to admit, so I kissed Gwen because it was easier to have a relationship if you can call it that, with her. We have a lot in common but no spark" Duncan explained looking straight into Courtney eyes with complete honestly.

"Whatever happened to the girl?" Courtney asked and Duncan sighed.

"She was broken, angry, betrayed, made my life and Gwen difficult for a while then nothing." Duncan replied and Courtney swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

"If you saw her now what would you say?" Courtney asked quietly and Duncan paled and gulped.

"I'd say, I'm deeply and completely sorry on how I treated you and I know I don't deserve your forgiven let alone your love but I wanted you to know I'm sorry and I'm completely head over heels in love with you and do anything to have you return your love for me…anything" Duncan spoke.

"I image that she would say that you were forgiven mouths ago and yes she is in love with you as much you are with her. After all she wouldn't have kept this if she didn't" Courtney spoke pulling out a small object and opening her hand to reveal a wooden tiny skull.

Duncan silently moved his hands on her face and pulled her up as he bent down and kissed her, Courtney closed her lips and kissed just as passion as him, fireworks were to tamed, whatever was exploding was bigger then Izzy's boom from TDA.

Once the pulled away, they rested their heads against each other breathing heavily with eyes still closed. They had a lot of issues to solve and what not however, it was beyond far from over between them.

~THE END~


End file.
